The Quincy and the Miko
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: After defeating Naraku and the well closes up to Kagome, she starts becoming depressed. Her mom takes notice to this and decides to call up Kagome's dad to get her away from the well. It is then that Kagome finds out that she has a twin brother, she meets a bunch of new friends and life starts to get better. then an enemy from the past makes an appearance, what will Kagome do?


**I Own Nothing! I wish, a girl can hope :3 Enjoy my new story.**

**Kagome's mom's POV**

It has been months since Kagome came home from the feudal era for good. She is still extremely depressed and I am worried about her. Trying to figure out if I should make the call or not I walked to Kagome's room. I opened the door a crack and peaked in, she was in the same position she is always in when I check on her. Curled up on her bed cuddling a large white dog with a red bandana around its neck. We had found that on one of the trips that I had managed to get her out of the house. We had been walking past the store when she saw it in the window display. She stopped dead in her tracks and I had seen more emotion in her in that moment than in the entire time she had gotten back. So I bought it for her despite the outrageous price. I had thought that it would help her move on, but it just made her more solitary. Seeing her in the same position made me make up my mind. I was making the call, it was for her own good. It had taken me a long time to actually find the old number, but I am now glad that I had put in the effort. I called the number and waited for someone to answer. "Karakura hospital, how may we be of assistance today?"

"Hello, I was wondering is doctor Ishida is available."

"Doctor Ishida is a very busy person, may I ask who is calling?"

"Oh tell him it's Atsuko Higurashi and I'm sure that he will accept my call." What was with this receptionist she was rude, well to be honest her personality was just like Ryuken's. I had to wait almost ten minutes but finally someone picked up again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ryuken, it has been awhile how have you been doing?"

"I'm fine, but I highly doubt that you called for small talk. What do you need Atsuko?"

"Fine Ryuken you got me. You see its Kagome. She went through a very traumatic experience and has become very depressed. She also missed quite a bit of school recently and even though she has passing grades, she has been expelled."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Ryuken I think it would be best for Kagome to get away from the shrine, and plus she needs a new school. I do not see why she could not go to Karakura high school."

"Atsuko are you insinuating that Kagome move here?"

I sighed into the phone "Yes Ryuken I would have thought with how smart you are you would have caught on sooner. She needs to get away, and I am going to be sending her to you." I decided right there I wasn't giving him a choice. He was going to help his daughter if he liked it or not. "You will be expecting her the day after tomorrow." With that I hung up on him. Then I looked up the stairs to start getting Kagome ready. Just like Ryuken I was not giving Kagome a choice in the matter. She needs to stop looking at that well through her window 24/7.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip to the day of the move~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kagome's POV**

I glared at my mom's back the entire walk to the subway station. I almost hated her in this moment. She was tearing me away from the well, if I wasn't close by it I won't know when it opens up again. I know mom thinks I've become depressed, but I wasn't. Well okay maybe a little bit, but I just wanted to get back to Inuyasha and my friends. It's not that I hate being here, it's more like I don't feel like I fit in or belong here anymore. The feudal era seems more like home to me than the era I was born in. Without me even realizing it we had made it to the subway. In an hour and a half I would make it to my destination, Karakura town. The town where my dad lives, and apparently my twin brother. It's not every day that you find out you have a twin brother, but I couldn't make myself care. I got onto the subway without even a goodbye to my mom, that's how mad I was at her.

My mom had told me the whole story the day before. Apparently the man I had thought of as my father, wasn't. He was only Sota's dad, my dad was a mystery man that took my twin brother months after I was born and left for Karakura town. I already didn't like this man, and I didn't even want to get to know my twin. I must have fell asleep because I got startled by the intercom announcing our arrival in Karakura town. I gathered all of my stuff and walked out into a big open space. There were a few people here, but not many. I mean how many people would need to use the subway from Tokyo to Karakura town in the middle of the day on a Wednesday? I looked around for the man who was supposed to be my dad. All I had gotten out of mom was that he had white/silver hair. I sighed not seeing him anywhere. I lugged all of my baggage to a bench and sat down, waiting for him to get there. I started petting my stuffed dog, who I refused to leave at home, while I spaced out. I would figure I waited for only five minutes when a boy my age walked up to me. I looked him over quick. He had black hair, blue eyes covered by glasses (that he seemed to love pushing up), he had a grey school uniform on with red highlights. His aura screamed that he thought he was better than everybody around him, to be frank I took an instant disliking to this boy. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" He asked me, I looked up at him, raised an eyebrow, but nodded my head anyway. Who is this person? I took a closer look at his aura and with a start I realized that I was looking at my twin brother. My eyes widened for a split second before I regained my composer.

So much for my father picking me up I guess. "You must be Uryuu then, where is Ryuken?" Uryuu raised an eyebrow at me using Ryuken's name but said yes.

"Yes I'm Uryuu, Father was unable to make it so I am here to help you to the house. Unfortunately there is a slight problem. With how busy father is all of the time, he almost never makes it home. So it will just be us at the house for the most part. Here let me help you with your things." Uryuu grabbed most of my things and started walking away. I sighed to myself then grabbed the last two things there were. By yellow backpack, another thing I refused to leave home with, and the suitcase my stuffed dog was strapped to the top of. I realized they were the two thing that would bring Uryuu embarrassment if seen with them. I followed Uryuu towards my new home when I was suddenly surrounded by five ghosts. I was walking slightly behind Uryuu, but as soon as the ghost showed up I fell back a bit more. I kept glaring at the ghosts trying to mentally will them away, but once they realized that I could indeed see them they became even more insistent. I gave a great big sigh and that must have caught Uryuu's attention because he turned around. Once he saw how far I had fallen behind his eyes grew wide. He yelled out to me "Kagome, don't fall behind. Get up here by me so I don't lose track of you." I hung my head in defeat, but started walking towards Uryuu anyway. To my surprise the closer I got to Uryuu the further back the ghosts got. Once I drew even with Uryuu the ghosts went away all together. Well that decided it for me, even if I did not like this guy I was sticking close to him until we got to the house because Karakura town seemed to be brimming with spirits and spiritual pressure. After about twenty minutes of walking we came up to a big white house. I was pretty impressed but I kept silent about it. Uryuu showed me to my room then left to his own. All I did was free my dog from the suitcase curl up on the bed and start staring at the wall, wishing I was back home already. My room at home at least had a better view.

**Uryuu's POV**

As I waited for the subway to come in I recalled father's meeting with me the day before. For him to summon me was rare in itself, but to do it on a school day was even more rare. To say it peaked my interest was an understatement. So I decided to skip school and meet with him. When I got there there was no hi, how are you, or anything like that. The first words out of his mouth were "Uryuu you have a twin sister and she is coming in on the mid-day subway tomorrow. Her mother tricked me into taking her, but as I have no time or desire to take care of this girl I am handing her over to you."

"Take care of her, if she is my twin should she not be seventeen like I am? Why would she need to be taken care of?" I interrupted him.

"According to her mother she was in a traumatizing incident and has become very depressed. Also she had missed many days of school the past two and a half years so she got expelled from her school. I will not have my name tarnished by one of my own not making it through high school, so you are to get her going back to school and get her caught up. She is starting your school next Monday so you have a couple days to get her caught up before she goes back. That is all, you may leave now." With that he stopped looking at me and looked back at the paperwork he had on his desk.

So here I am at the subway station waiting for the twin sister I never knew I had. The subway came in right at one, punctual today that was unusual. Usually it was a few minutes late. I hid out of view to get a good look at my sister before I approached her. Not many people got off of the train so I spotted her immediately. She was looking around for father, probably not knowing he didn't want anything to do with her. I sighed then sat down on a bench. She seemed very sad about something, but I couldn't quite pick out what it was. I could see faint scars on her legs and arms, which must have been part of that traumatic experience. I saw her start to pet a large white stuffed dog, which calmed her aura down a lot. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was very similar to me and I could see how we were twins. She even had very strong spiritual pressure. I can't tell if she knows about it or not. I couldn't help but wonder if she had any Quincy powers, but by her aura I doubted it. I decided it was about time that I went over by her, I had kept her waiting long enough. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" I asked her, even though I knew who she was. She must have known that at well because she raised an eyebrow at me and nodded. I saw her eyes go wide for a quick moment before she deliberately put a neutral face back on, I wonder what that was about?

"You must be Uryuu then, where is Ryuken?" it was my turn to raise an eyebrow, why had she used father's name instead of calling in father or something of the sort?

I decided to not tell her that father wanted nothing to do with her or me, and how she was going to be staying at my house with me and not with father. "Yes I'm Uryuu, Father was unable to make it so I am here to help you to the house. Unfortunately there is a slight problem. With how busy father is all of the time, he almost never makes it home. So it will just be us at the house for the most part. Here let me help you with your things." I looked at the things she had with her and left her with a hideous yellow backpack and the suitcase the dog was tied to, I would not be seen dead with those. As I was walking away I sensed her aura following me a short distance, nothing too major. For some reason even though she was very sad her aura was extremely pure. Most people who become depressed their auras turn dark, but not Kagome's. So that brought up a question, was she just faking her depression?

Suddenly I sensed her aura get further away and it flashed in anger and annoyance. She heaved a great sigh out, I turned around and saw five ghost floating around her trying to get her attention. I couldn't tell if she could see them or not, but she could definitely sense them in some way because they were annoying her. Ghosts usually tend to stay far away from me so I yelled back to her "Kagome, don't fall behind. Get up here by me so I don't lose track of you." She hung her head down, but started walking faster towards me. Thankfully the ghosts kept their distance from me and once she got right next to me they disappeared. After that she stuck right next to me the rest of the way back home. I really didn't mind, I really liked the feel of her aura, it seemed to calm me down. We finally got back to my house and I showed her in and to her room. I put her stuff in the corner of the room then walked down the hall towards my own room. I hid my spiritual pressure completely and snuck back to her room to see what she would do. I watched her unstrap that stuffed dog from the suitcase, then she walked to the bed and curled up on it. After that all she did was star at the wall, to be honest it kind of scared me how that was all that she did. She stared at the wall for hours before she finally fell into a fretful sleep. My only question was how did father expect me to snap her out of that?


End file.
